A Single Rose
by BlueSpiritWolves
Summary: Haruhi's father is murdered, leaving Haruhi without a home, food, or money. When Tamaki steps up and brings her to live in his father's mansion, what will happen? Won't post sometimes, sorry for the inconviniance if you read it.
1. Beginning

**A Single Rose**

**_Two months after the Ouran Fair_**

"Tamaki... My father... He... He was murdered..." Haruhi whispered hoarsely and stared into the host king's deep violet eyes, where light seemed to cascade into its watery depths. Her own eyes were full of sorrow, wet with unshed tears.

"H...Haruhi... I'm so sorry..." Tamaki pulled her into a hug, which she limply fell into.

"It's not fair... Why... Why did he have to-"

"Haruhi it'll be alright..." Tamaki tried to calm her.

"No! No... It... It will never be alright..." She cried into his shirt. "Why? Why him?" She held Tamaki tighter.

Tamaki sighed and loosened his arms, letting them drop to his side. "Haruhi, would you like me to cancel host club activities so you can go...?"

"No... Just... Tell my guests I'll be out in a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain."

Tamaki walked out, straightening his uniform, and called for Haruhi's guests. "Sorry, Haruhi will be here soon."


	2. Host Meeting

**_A Single Rose_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, Tamaki just wouldn't let me be the host queen, so I don't own the club. (Goes the the closet to cultivate mushrooms)_**

After the hosting all the girls had filed out reluctantly, wondering what happened to Haruhi, who came out puffy eyed after about ten minutes. Tamaki called for a club meeting as soon as the last girl left and the heavy oak doors closed.

"So what happened to Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, looking at the host king, worry obvious in his expression.

"Is she okay?" Hunni inquired, seriousness flooding his voice.

"Y...Yes... I'm fine..." Haruhi sniffed, overhearing the conversation as she walked in.

All the boys stood, and ran to her, bombarding her with questions. Haruhi sighed and trudged to one of the couches, sinking down onto it, not answering any until the room was quiet.

"My dad... Was... He was killed." Her voice cracked on the last word. _My father... My only family left... K...Killed..._

Kyouya was the first to speak. "I'll have my private police look into it, if you wish." He stated, kindness betraying his voice, making him sound like somebody else.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki started. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" Said girl stayed silent, only looking down at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "I'll take that as a no."

Tamaki stood, cellphone in hand, and walked away, furiously pressing buttons.

Haruhi rose to her feet weakly, stumbling a little before steadying herself. "I'll be leaving now... To get my stuff from my... the apartment." She moved slowly, stumbling every couple steps, and somehow got to the door. "See you guys..." She pulled open the door and walked out.

All the boys could do was stare at the slowly closing door.

The only noise was the fast clicking of buttons.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the REALLY short chapters... I'm sorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! I'm ashamed. I promise I'll make them longer!**

**Haruhi: Why the heck did you kill off Ranka? What'd he do to you? (Pulls out really awesome gold plated katana)**

**Tamaki: Calm down Haruhi, No OOCness. And... Where the heck did that come from?**

**Hunni: (Eating cake)**

**Mori:**

**Me: Well... I guess this is farewell! See ya!**


	3. Dreams

_**A Single Rose**_

_**Disclaimer: I might own...**_

_**Really Impressive Looking Lawyer: *Stern look***_

_**Me: *Gulp* DON'T own... *Shrinks away***_

_Haruhi opened her eyes to see only darkness. "H...Hello?" She called._

_A light came forward and suddenly she found herself surrounded by light. she covered her eyes, letting them adjust. Soon the landscape before her became clear. She stood in a forest, the trees bare, and the only life was a raven, its coal black eyes bore into her._

**_'Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.''_**

_A voice came. "Wh... Who was that?" Haruhi stuttered. Thunder boomed around her, seemingly echoing around her. The cross-dressing girl fell to her knees. Her eyes growing large. "What do you want?"_

**_'But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only,  
That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour.  
Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered -  
Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before -  
On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'  
Then the bird said, `Nevermore.''_**

_Haruhi covered her ears. "No more! Please!" Tears made their way past her eyes, and fell down her face._

**_'But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling,  
Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;  
Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking  
Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore -  
What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore  
Meant in croaking `Nevermore.''_**

_"Please... Stop..." Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut and yelled. "STOP!"_

_The raven above her screeched. "NEVERMORE, NEVERMORE!"_

"STOP!" Haruhi jolted up in her bed. _Bed?_ Haruhi looked around, unfamiliar with her surroundings. _Where am I?_

Loud footsteps resonated through the building, coming toward her. "Haruhi!" A group of people yelled in unison.

"Y... Yes?" Haruhi asked. "What? H... How'd I get here?" The brown haired girl inquired.

"We're glad you're awake, and you're in the high school's infirmary." Mori's voice calmly stated.

"Th... Thank you..." The girl laying down ground out hoarsely. "Why am I here?"

"You passed out in the hall." Koaru sighed. "I found you there after you left the club for the day."

"Oh..."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki burst into the room, phone still in hand. "Are you okay?" He asked, refraining from glomping her. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have a place for you to stay!"

Haruhi smiled, a tear slipping down her face before slipping back into unconsciousness.

_**A/N: Well, There's a super-fast update!**_

_**Haruhi: Edgar Allen Poe dream? How unoriginal.**_

_**Tamaki: Ah, be nice.**_

_**Pikachu: Pikapika!**_

_**Me: The heck?**_


	4. Home

**_A Single Rose_**

**_Okay! So, I just had two energy drinks and am fired up! So, on with my ramblings! First off: My computer is a piece of junk, so I can't type very quickly without crashing it or freezing it! Second: So many freaking story bunnies are jumping around in my head, and gave me a killer headache! Now then, I am drinking my third energy drink (At 12:10PM) and writing this JUST for you guys (And to piss off my mom) Anyway! Here I go into the world of random non-originalness (Because nothing is original in life, is it?) Oh! I'm learning Sakura Kiss (OHSHC's theme) On piano! *Fangirl scream*_**

**_Kyouya: I think it would be best if you start the chapter, Blue._**

**_Hunni: Yeah, or I'll have to set Usa-chan on you! *Holding a rabid rabbit demon five times his size on a leash*_**

**_Mori: Mitsukuni, That's not Usa-chan. This is. *Holds pink stuffed rabbit out to Hunni*_**

**_Me: Umm... On with the story!_**

**_Tamaki: Disclaimer: Not Blue's or half of us would be homeless! *Glare in my direction*_**

Haruhi rubbed her eyes, redness tinting the whites of them pink. She walked at a painfully slow pace, almost being dragged by an overly obnoxious Tamaki. Behind her a black suitcase rolled, stuffed with (As Tamaki called them: _commoner_) clothes and possessions. She yawned as she was shoved into a limo, not caring about what was happening.

"...uhi? Haruhi? Hello? Earth to Haruhi! We're here!" Haruhi suddenly noticed three things: 1. The car had stopped. 2. Tamaki was standing outside the car, holding the door for her and babbling about where they were. 3. directly in front of the car was a gigantic white mansion with beautiful gardens and a magnificent lake.

"Where... Are we?" Haruhi inquired, gaping at the huge estate.

"This," Tamaki started, indicating to the entire grounds, "Is your new home!" The energetic host king suddenly grabbed the confused girl's hand and dragged her to the giant oak doors that led to the inside. The doors opened, revealing a butler dressed in a black tailcoat. The man bowed before speaking.

"Welcome, Young master Suoh and Mistress Fujioka," Tamaki grinned at the man as if exchanging a silent joke.

"Uhm..." Haruhi stuttered, "Please... Just call me Haruhi." The brown-haired girl looked away.

"Yes, Mistress Haruhi." The butler corrected.

"No... That's not... Forget about it." Haruhi sighed before getting dragged in by the arm.

Inside was even larger than it looked from the outside. Pillars stood , four on each side, holding up the ceiling. On either side of the hall were great painting, portraying multicolored roses.

Tamaki then decided to give Haruhi a tour of the grounds. The two journeyed through the halls, stopping at every important room. Afterwards he led her to his family's stables, let her choose a horse, and the two rode out and galloped through the many acres of Suoh land. When they got back the butler ushered the two inside, leading them to the dining room.

Haruhi entered the room, unprepared to see the majestic room that lay before her. The walls were painted beige, portraits of the family and their ancestors hung on the wall farthest from the door. Above the gorgeous mahogany table hung chandeliers, light glittering off of their multiple glass beads. On the table sat an impressive ensemble of dishes, a delicious scent wafting from them.

"Welcome," A voice came, startling the awestruck girl. At the head of the table sat a man Haruhi knew to be Yuzuru Suoh, the patriarch of the Suoh family. "And nice to see you again." The man stated.

"Hello, sir, and it's nice to see you again as well." Haruhi replied. The man motioned for the two to sit down.

The two sat facing each other, directly in front of the man. Five servants came out of nowhere and served the awaiting trio.

_SceneChange_

Haruhi sighed. Dinner had gone well. She kept up with the small talk, and even put in some of her own comments and questions here and there. Now she stood in her room, gazing into a mirror, looking, but not seeing. She sighed once again and looked around. Her room was a dark red, a closet was on the far left side of the room. beside the door for it stood a desk, a laptop sat on it, a pineapple clear on its back. Apparently it was an old one Tamaki used to own, but doesn't want anymore.

_Yeah right, _the girl thought to herself. Her bed was queen sized, red drapes with gold stripes hung around it. Inside of the drapes a black bed sheet sat underneath a scarlet blanket. Haruhi settled herself onto the bed and got under blanket she sighed in contentment before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**_Sooooo... How is this? I'm just wondering..._**

**_Hikaru: Terrible._**

**_Koaru: Horrible._**

**_Kyouya: I have no opinion on the matter._**

**_Me: T.T *Cultivaes mushrooms*_**

**_All the Hosts: Review or we'll make you eat Renge's cookies!_**

**_Renge: *Holding an extra large box infinity times her size full of cookies*_**

**_Me: See ya!_**


	5. Pieces of Haruhi

**A Single Rose**

**Okay! I'm back now! Sorry for making you guys wait! *Dodges multiple thrown items, and Hunni* Okay then! I almost left this for longer so I could write you guys another (And started playing HetaOni), but then I thought you wouldn't like that. So here I am, rambling to the maybe one or two people that haven't already moved on to the story. Oh! A cookie to anyone who gets this quote: 'Al: "Father!" Hohenheim: "My Vintage Armor!"' :heh:**

**Mori:**

**Me: Ohmigosh! *Hugs***

**Hunni: *Glowing red* My Takashi!**

**Me: *Runs away***

Haruhi awoke, slowly opening her eyes to the light dimmed by the drapes. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and sighed. She rose slowly and propped herself up on her elbows. she looked down at her clothes, looking at the pink frills. Suddenly there was a knocking on her door, accompanied by a voice saying: "Mistress Haruhi? Are you awake?" She heard the door creak open and she decided to reply.

"Yes," Her voice sounded raspy. She sighed once again before pushing the blankets off of her and getting out of bed, pushing the drapes out of her way. She looked at the maid and smiled.

"The masters told me to inform you that breakfast is ready." She smiled back before scurrying out of the room. Haruhi sighed and walked towards her closet and gasped when she opened it. Instead of her clothes being there a large selection of fancy clothes hung, cheerfully waving in the small drafts that blew through the room. She sighed yet again before grabbing a light green dress with a beautiful vine pattern on it, she looked at the other clothes before closing the wooden door of the closet.

"Good morning," A male voice came. Haruhi looked to her left to see the butler from yesterday standing beside her she bowed her head and lifted it back up, before following the butler to the dining room.

At the head of the table a half-dressed, half-asleep, bed-headed Tamaki. Haruhi felt a warm blush rising to her cheeks but still continued to walk to the table. "H...Hi Tamaki." Haruhi stuttered before sitting. A servant came up to her and asked if she wanted any food but she politely refused and sat, not looking at Tamaki lest the blush returns.

She was in the middle of tracing the lines on the table with her eyes when Tamaki noticed her presence. "Did you sleep well?" He asked in an un-Tamaki like manor. She looked up at him again before looking away quickly, the blush returning.

"I...I slept fine." She answered him. She heard a chair scrape and then footsteps coming closer to her. The steps stopped beside her and she started to look towards him before Tamaki pulled her into a hug.

"How are you doing this morning?" He asked her, "Truthfully?" Haruhi looked up into his eyes before looking down at the floor, tears threatening to fall. She swallowed her sadness and put up a mental barrier.

"I'm fine." She said in an even tone. Through her whole life she had only really cried three times. When her mother died, When she was informed of her father's death, and when she told Tamaki. She had always put up a barrier and never showed anger or sadness. She kept herself away from the others emotionally.

"Haruhi. Tell me the truth," Tamaki looked at her, his violet eyes soft. Haruhi gasped. "I know you're not okay."

"No... How could... You couldn't..." Haruhi stuttered, her entire body shaking. Then she pushed him away, before running to her room and locking the door. She went to the corner of her room beside her bed and sat on the ground. her head between her knees. She started shaking harder and harder, her frail body looking as if it would break with the slightest touch. Tears slipped down her face before falling to the carpet. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, and she shattered.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki's voice came. "It's alright." The blond teenager sat beside her while patting her back.

"No!" She shouted at him. "Nothing will ever be 'alright'! Never!" She sobbed.

Tamaki stood and picked the brown haired girl up, before carrying her to her bed and setting her down on it. "Haruhi... No matter how many times you fall and shatter to pieces, I will always be here to piece you back together and make you good as new."

_**Okay in case you didn't know Tamaki obviously would have a key to every door in the house. Kay? Kay. So I was just playing HetaOni and now i'm freaking stuck. *Dies* Okay nevermind.**_

_**If people review I write faster and better! See ya!**_


	6. A Meeting With Kyoya

**_A Single Rose_**

**_Okay, Now that I've written chapter 5 I feel like writing more. So here is another chappy! I am going to see how far I can go before school starts up on Wednesday. I hope you guys like this and, soon I may change this to M like I had anticipated, so please don't hate me! (I'll have a warning on any page they are needed.)_**

**_Knights of Camelot: Get on with it! (Cookie to anyone who remembers the movie '_**_**Monty Python and the Holy Grail' the 1975 film**_**_)_**

**_Kyoya: Or do you need... Encouragement?_**

**_Me: *Nosebleed*_**

**_Hunni: *Gives me a tissue*_**

**_Mori: Disclaimer: Ouran is not Blue's. Sorry._**

**_Me: *Nosebleed*_**

Tamaki soon left, leaving Haruhi to her thoughts. Haruhi walked to the door and, ever so slowly, reached for the knob. Soon her hand lay lightly on the metal object. She sighed before pulling out her cellphone (Friends and family discount!) and texting Kyoya.

'_If you decide it is necessary to look for the culprit go ahead and do so. If not, I don't mind. Thank you for offering your help though.' _Her screen read, showing the text she had sent. shortly after sending it her phone beeped, signaling that she got a text. She looked down on it and gasped at the text.

_'No problem, and my family is already on the case. I'm glad you seem to be okay though. Do you have any plans for today?'_ The text read. she read it over again before sending a text back.

_'Nope, why do you ask?'_

Another text from Kyoya: '_Meet me at the school's front gates, okay? I've got a surprise for you.' _Haruhi reread this text as well. What did Kyoya have planned? She texted him back and told him okay. She walked out of her room then, and greeted the maid who stood outside the door. The maid nodded and scurried off, no doubt going to tell Tamaki she came out. She sighed and waited by her door before Tamaki came walking down the hall, hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. He looked up to see Haruhi and waved before finally reaching her.

"Better now?" He asked in a cautious voice. Haruhi's breath caught in her throat. "Haruhi?" He asked. His hair was done as it usually was, and he was still only half-dressed.

"I...I'm feeling better." She stammered, trying to keep her eyes from wandering. He sighed dramatically before leaning against the wall and striking a 'Lonely Prince' pose. Haruhi giggled a bit before playfully shoving him. "I've got somewhere to go. Can I get a ride?" She asked. Tamaki nodded and grabbed her hand looking into her eyes. Then he pulled her towards the front door and told the maid up front that he needed a car in five minutes.

"Have you eaten yet, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." She turned her head slightly. Tamaki told her to stay put while he got something, and ran off, soon returning with a tray of freshly baked brownies. Haruhi's stomache growled, but she still refused the food. A honk came from the driveway and Tamaki led her outside, before giving the driver the brownies and telling him to keep them for Haruhi.

"Yes sir," The man bowed his head slightly before Tamaki left and Haruhi told him to go to Ouran. The man bowed his head again before driving towards the school.

When they arrived she got out and thanked the driver, and got his number so she could call him to pick her up (And no other reason XD).

"Haruhi." A low voice beside her greeted after the car had driven away. Haruhi turned only to be pulled into a hug.

"K...Kyoya...?" She gasped. She sighed before relaxing into the embrace, as the 'Dark Prince' laid his head atop hers. Haruhi sighed as Kyoya released her.

"It's nice to see you." Kyoya stated, his eyes soft and caring.

"Who are you and what did you do to Kyoya?" She laughed.

Kyoya smiled at her. _Since when does Kyoya smile and not increase my debt? This is weird. _The boy with the raven locks grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the rose maze. when they entered Kyoya picked uo speed until the two were running aimlessly through the maze. Kyoya laughed and pulled Haruhi to another turn. Suddenly Kyoya started to slow, and turned toward an arch to his left, before pulling Haruhi into it.

What Haruhi saw there made her gasp in surprise.

**_There! We have some Kyoya OOCness!_**

**_Kyoya: ..._**

**_Haruhi: ..._**

**_Hikaru: ..._**

**_Koaru: ..._**

**_Hunni: ..._**

**_Mori: ..._**

**_Tamaki: Why is everyone '...'ing?_**

**_Everyone except for me and Tamaki: You ruined it!_**

**_Reviews make me write better and longer chapters! See ya!_**


	7. Kyoya's Heart

_**A Single Rose**_

_**I just realized how many people have read this story. All I have to say is: How the heck did 1,700 people even **_**see ****_this?!_**

**_Okay, I have a couple reviews I'd like to reply to that were anonymous, so I'll just reply here and hope they see this:_**

**_To the person labeled Anonymous who said: 'OMG. There's a lot of ouran fanfics I like, but not this one. I LOVE it. Every single time you update, I reread the entire story. It's stunning. I love it. You should continue. And, frankly, I'm eccentric! I finally found someone who likes ouran my age. Luv ya!  
BYE!;)'_**

**_How old do you think I am? I don't know how old I sound on here, but at my age a lot of people must love OHSHC! (I won't reveal my age but I will say i'm in the teens)_**

**_oand Guest who said: 'Ahhhhhh what did haruhi seeeeeeeeee! UPDATE IMMEDIATELY (by the way if you didn't get from the capitals that's an order not a request) I HATE being left at cliff hangers I can't stand not knowing what's going to happen next...that's why every book I've ever read has been read in one session, I just start at one side and don't stop until I get to the other'_**

**_I laughed so hard at this for no reason, but I hate cliffys too so here I am, updating again._**

**_Okay and here are some thanks:_**

**_LittleBunnyFooFooMUST-DIE for being my first story follower and reviewer!_**

**_1andOnlyJanae for pointing out a mistake in one of my chapters!_**

**_and _**_**NoNameP**_**_leaseJustHereToWrite For being my first story favoriter!_**

**_Disclaimer: If I did own, It would already be on its 7th series._**

**_And without further ado: Chapter 7, Kyoya's Heart_**

In front of Haruhi was a giant cherry tree, its blossoms shined in dew. Below the cherry tree was a picnic table, a checkered cloth spread across it and an impressive arrangement of commoner's foods and drinks (as Tamaki calls them). Along with this was, of course, fatty tuna. Haruhi walked forward as if in a trance. "I...Is this all for me?" Haruhi stammered.

"Well, I hope to get a crumb here and there, but for the most part, yes." Kyoya laughed again. _Is Kyoya... Sick? _Haruhi laughed too and Kyoya led her to the table. He pulled out a chair for Haruhi (Like a Sir), then went to the opposite side to sit. Afterward he started taking a couple things from the basket and putting them on a plate. Haruhi took the hint and started filling a plate as well.

"So why the sudden picnic?" Haruhi asked, grabbing a roll.

"I thought you would rather _not_ have to spend the entire day with Tamaki, He stated simply. He took a piece of tuna right as Haruhi burst out laughing. "What?"

"I just realized how much alike we are!" Haruhi nodded towards his plate, and Kyoya realized their plates looked exactly the same. Kyoya started laughing too.

"I truly thought we were polar opposites," Kyoya chuckled. "But here we are, being like Hikaru and Koaru!" Soon the laughing stopped, replaced by polite conversation while they ate. "So how is Tamaki's house working out?"

"Truly? My room looks like it was made for lovers. I'd recognize it as Tamaki's doing any time of the day," Haruhi munched on a rice cake. "And how are the host club's finances?"

"Still as terrible as usual!" Kyoya laughed. "How... Are you doing?" He asked, looking cautious.

"I'm... fine." Haruhi answered. "I'm glad you did all of this. Otherwise I'd probably be sulking or something," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi..." Kyoya seemed to be deep in thought. "Can you... Keep a secret?" He asked timidly.

"What kind of secret?"

"Can you keep it?"

Haruhi sighed. "As long as it's not gossip or anything."

Kyoya leaned forward and _is he... Blushing?_ "Haruhi..." He whispered into her ear. "I... I love you..."

_**And... DONE! Ohmygosh did Kyoya just declare his love? In a Haruhi and Tamaki fanfic?!**_

_**Kyoya: Shut up. *Faint blush***_

_**Haruhi: ... *In shock***_

_**Hikaru: What is love?**_

_**Koaru: Baby don't hurt me...**_

_**Hikaru: Don't hurt me...**_

_**Hikaru and Koaru: No more!**_

_**Me: Beautiful, Hikaru, Koaru. Well, I hope you review, because, if you do, I'll love you forever (Not in a weird way or anything).**_

_**See ya!**_


	8. Discovering Love

**A Single Rose**

**_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I'm not even going to go on and on about why I didn't post, I'm just going to say: Sorry._**

**_Now then, I am going to write a bunch of chapters as fast as my fingers can type._**

**_Entire FanFiction Universe and OHSHC: *Smacks me with butter socks*_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned my producer would have killed me._**

Haruhi's eyes widened and she blinked several times, trying to prove all that just happened didn't. Needless to say: It didn't work. Kyoya leaned back and started chatting as if nothing had even been said between them and Haruhi chatted back awkwardly, her mind trying to process what just happened.

Kyoya smiled at her before taking her hand and leading her back through the maze. Tension hung in the air so thick you could almost see it, but Kyoya seemed to refuse to be fazed, still chatting as if nothing had happened. As they walked Haruhi pulled out her cellphone, dialing the limo driver. The man told her he'd be at the gates in ten minutes.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya turned to her, "About my secret... Do you... Have a similar one?" He asked awkwardly, stammering on a few words.

"Well... I kinda... I mean... You know..." She sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way of letting him down easily. "I'm sorry, but I don't."

Kyoya sighed and threaded his fingers in his hair. "I thought so," He started, "Because I know who you're really in love with, even if you don't know yourself."

Haruhi shook her head. "I don't like any-"

"Tamaki. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't like him."

Haruhi looked into the shadow prince's dark eyes and started. "I don't like..." She trailed off, before groaning. "You know, you're a real pain in the butt."

Kyoya smiled. "I know."

Haruhi smiled back before waving goodbye, seeing her ride come into view. "Bye Kyoya," She kissed him on the cheek. "We'll still always be friends."

Kyoya winced. "Just go, before you say something you regret." He laughed.

Haruhi laughed as well before getting into her limo. The driver held out the tray of brownies to her and she took one, eating it slowly, all while thinking of her new discovery.

**THERE! I am so happy this chapter turned out all right. I hope you guys are happy with it too. I**'_**ll start on chapter 9 as soon as I'm done posting this. For now:**_

_**See ya!**_


	9. A Kiss

**A Single Rose**

**_Hi, my lovely (and possibly handsome?) readers! I'm back, and hoping to get at least a three hundred words for ever chappy I post._**

**_Tamaki: Yay, Haruhi ate brownies!_**

**_Haruhi: *Starts eating another brownie guiltily*_**

**_Mori: Blue doesn't own the anime._**

The limo driver smiled at her kindly before helping her out of the lime, leading her to the door before giving her to the butler, who led her inside. Haruhi thanked him and looked at the grandfather clock in the hall. It read 7:30pm. Haruhi smiled and went to find Tamaki.

"Haruhi, my lime driver told me you-" Tamaki started before gasping as Haruhi ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for the brownies," Haruhi murmurer to him, holding him tighter.

"So I take it you had a good time with Kyoya?"

"How did you know I was with Kyoya?"

"I didn't," He smiled smugly. "You just told me."

Haruhi hit his arm playfully. "Shut up,"

They walked, arm and arm to the dining room.

The table was set and Haruhi smiled again. "Thank you..."

"For what?" Tamaki smiled back, tilting his head, his hair falling into place.

"For taking me in, and feeding me, and... Everything." She looked down. "I don't think I thanked you before..."

"Well, you could repay me," Tamaki started, sounding nervous.

"I could? Really?" Haruhi stammered. "I'll do anything! As long as it'll make you happy!" She smiled.

Tamaki blushed and leaned forward hesitantly, pausing every couple seconds. He leaned toward her ear. "Kiss me, Haruhi..."

**_Mwahahaha! Cliffy of extremes. Wouldn't want to jump off this one, but anyway. Like it, hm?_**

**_Tamaki: *Random spluttering noises* I-! I wouldn't-! I didn't-! I don't-!_**

**_Haruhi: *Red faced*_**

**_See ya!_**


	10. My Love

**A Single Rose**

**_Hey, ya'll! I realize you all want to kill me for the cliffy, so here is the result._**

**_I just realized I have 3,969 veiws... What? How the heck did ya'll get it to multiply?!_**

**_Disclaimer: No._**

Tamaki's breath was uneven as he leaned back a little to look into her eyes, his eyes were narrowed slightly, calculating. Haruhi smiled and looked deep into his eyes.

The next thing he knew he felt Haruhi's lips on his. He felt her passion and love toward him seep through, and her his'.

They parted, Haruhi blushing, and Tamaki smiling.

"Let's eat," he murmured, voice shaky. Haruhi nodded and they, hand in hand, went to sit at the middle seats of the table. They talked for a while, while eating slowly. Haruhi didn't eat much, because of her earlier picnic, but still ate, savoring each bite as if it'd be her last.

Afterwards Tamaki walked her to her room and kissed her again softly, but surely.

"Goodnight, Tamaki." Haruhi almost whispered.

"Goodnight, My Love."

Haruhi smiled and opened the door to her room. She flipped open her phone and texted Kyoya.

_'Go ahead, say 'I told you so,' _She texted him. She waited a few moments before her phone beeped.

_'One moment,' _Kyoya texted back. Her phone rang, playing 'Sakura Kiss'. She accepted the call and held it to her ear.

"I told you so," Kyoya's voice came, low and ominous, through the phone's speaker. Haruhi stiffled a laugh before speaking back.

"Shut up,"

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll... I'll put Tamaki on the phone!" She yelled in triumph. She imagined Kyoya going pale at the prospect of putting 'Daddy' on the phone.

"Okay, you win, but I'm not going to shut up anyway. I've got news for you."

"News? Good or bad?"

"Both. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good," She answered hesitantly.

"Okay, We have a suspect for the case," He started.

"Now the bad."

"You have to go to court in order to at least hear the trial."

Haruhi groaned. "Do I have to?" She suddenly remembered what the case was about, and stopped, mulling it over. "Well, what would I have to do?"

"Just listen to the alibi and listen for suspicious remarks, then help the judge by pointing out key evidence."

"Okay. What time, what day, and where?"

"1pm on Sunday at the courthouse down the road from your complex, if you have nothing planned."

"Mkay. Bye, Kyoya,"

"Bye, Haruhi."

She heard a click and soon buzzing and flipped her phone closed.

She smiled, which she seemed to be doing a lot nowadays.

She flopped down on her bed and curled up under the blanket.

_'Goodnight, My Love.'_

**_So how's that? I fealt like posting today for some reason._**

**_Anyway, I just wanted to post at least today, since it's the first. Everyone have a great Halloween (Or whatever)? _**

**_Well, it's the day of my birth in exactly 19 days! Woo for November peeps!_**

**_See ya!_**


	11. Good Mornings

**A Single Rose**

_**So, I just looked ay my story stats... Seriously, guys. You need to stop hacking FanFiction! How else would I get 4,500 stinkin reveiws?!**_

_**Okay, So my birthday is in exactly 13 days (YAYYYYY!). I started rewatching Ouran so I'll get back into writing this.**_

_**Hunni: Disclaimer: The Fanfiction isn't Blue's cause I haven't eaten any cake!**_

_**Me: Yeah... That's why it isn't mine! (Starts writing a new script with Hunni eating cake in it) *Mumbles to self* I will own Ouran!**_

Haruhi awoke with a smile on her face. For the first time in a while she slept hard, and didn't awake constantly during the night. he walked toward the window and pulled open the drapes. She smiled when she saw a bird in a tree close to her.

"Haruhi!" A voice called, "Are you awake?" It was Tamaki.

"Yeah," She called back softly, "You can come in."

The door opened slowly and in stepped Tamaki. He wore a velvet robe over dark blue silk pajamas. His pajama shirt stood open, showing his torso. The boy smiled goofily at her, and Haruhi giggled a little before smiling back. "You sleep well, Tamaki?"

"Do I ever not?" He asked, answering her question with another.

She laughed and looked at him playfully, "Do you?"

"Well, you'll just have to watch me more carfully when I sleep, now won't you?"

Haruhi blushed at the statement and playfully hit his arm. "In your dreams." She smiled but was taken by surprise as Tamaki kissed her, pulling her against him.

"It sure is..." He murmured and sat down, pulling her down onto his lap. Haruhi's blush deepened, but before she could say anything he started, again, to talk. "Nice pajamas," He smiled, gesturing to her pink night down. On it several roses were embroidered, a complicated pattern of vines connecting them. She looked into his eyes and saw a flame of passion burning beneath his gaze.

"Tamaki, lets go eat... Before the food gets cold..." She stammered.

"There's nothing on the menu that looks more appetizing than you..."

She stifled a giggle, "I'm pretty sure cannibalism is illegal here, but I guess you don't look half bad either,"

Tamaki laughed along with her for a moment before she stood and grabbed him by the wrist.

"C'mon, I'm starving!"

_**So, how's that? Just a little cuddle scene. *Sigh* any ideas to make this more interesting? I've got nothing except for maybe killing off someone or doing something else that I wont tell you about (No, It has nothing to do with changing the rating. **__**Anyway, please R&R, because I'm dieing out of lack of reveiws! Seriously, A girls gotta eat, and with the reveiws I'm getting I can maybe eat one twice a month -_-. So, Stop making me anorexic, and...**_

_**See ya!**_


	12. Trivial Trials

**_A Single Rose_**

**_Here, finally, is you guy's chapter 12! I kinda got busy and forgot about this, then came back to my fanfiction and remembered -.-' Wellllll Here's a new chapter and I promise it'll be cuddlier than my others!_**

**_Me: So, who's doing the disclaimer today?_**

**_Kyoya: It's my turn according to the schedule... *Smirks*_**

**_Me: O-okay. (Kyoya's my favorite character, and KyoHaru is my favorite pairing)_**

**_Kyoya: Disclaimed. *Walks towards me*_**

**_Me: *Runs away, fangirl screaming*_**

**Trivial Trials**

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki as he grabbed her hand. They had actually just finished their breakfast and the trail's date was approaching. So Tamaki decided to teach her some things about court.

Tamaki pulled her into his room quietly, and shut the door. "Now, Haruhi," He started in a business-like tone. "The first thing you should know is: The judge is your friend. Act like it. This means be nice to him or her whether you want to or not."

Haruhi nodded. "So, pretty much, be nice." Tamaki smiled and nodded. "Okay, got it."

Tamaki started again. "The second is: Listen intently, the suspect may slip up sooner or later, so listen for any little change in speech or slip of the tongue."

Haruhi smiled _'I've got this down, after needing to listen to my dad all the time.' _Her expression dropped a little, before changing back, unnoticed by Tamaki.

"Third," Tamaki smiled, "Don't get scared or nervous. That is what the suspect will be doing." He smiled. "And finally, fourth, trust your heart."

Haruhi grinned and grabbed Tamaki's hand. "Okay, I've got it." Her grin grew. "Now I think we should see what we could do for the rest of the day."

Tamaki smiled back at her. "I have an idea..." He slinked forward, stopping in front of Haruhi, who sat on his bed. "Can I kiss you?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, nervous about Tamaki's grin. "O...Okay..." Then Tamaki attacked her, his fingers flying to her hair as he kissed her passionately. Haruhi moaned into the kiss and slowly Tamaki draped over her.

"H-Haruhi..." Tamaki stuttered as they parted. Haruhi smiled, but pushed him off of her.

"Sorry, _Tama,_ can I call you that?" Tamaki nodded. "Okay, Tama, can we... Go to the park?"

Tamaki tilted his head questioningly. "Why?"

"Because..." She started nervously. "I haven't ever gone to any other than the children's park near my... The old apartment."

Tamaki smiled. "In that case, yes, my dear." Haruhi blushed at that. "We can."

Tamaki dragged Haruhi along with him, calling a maid to get them a limo as he arranged a basket o food for a picnic. Haruhi laughed when he stuffed a raw fish into a bag and threw it in, and soon they were on their way. They reached the park soon after and Haruhi gasped.

The park was a dark green, trails wound around near the edges leading into a lush forest, and a park with swings, a slide, and other gizmos and whatsits stood on a sandy patch with picnic tables all around it. The swings were currently unoccupied, and families were close to the woods, their picnic baskets under light brown, wooden tables. Tamaki smiled and grabbed Haruhi's hand, bringing her to a table to set down her black purse, and he could set down the basket, then led her off toward the swings. Haruhi got on one, it's seat was a thick plastic one that looked like it wouldn't break if a sumo wrestler got on it, and the bars above were far up, for maximum swinging. She pushed off, and started self-propelling, but it wasn't working out well, so Tamaki got behind her and started pushing her back, helping her propel herself. Soon, Haruhi was soaring, she could see the tops of so many trees, and could almost touch the clouds at the topmost point of her swinging.

Soon, Tamaki dared her in passing that she should jump off so he could catch her. She smiled at him trustingly and she started self-propelling the swing again as Tamaki ran in the other direction to catch her. Haruhi laughed, and when Tamaki signaled for her to jump she did, soaring through the air like a bird, before coming down. Sadly, Tamaki isn't all that strong, and she landed on top of him, rather than in his arms. They smiled and Tamaki started laughing, and pulled her down to him to kiss her, before getting up, wincing slightly as he did.

"Haha, Haruhi, I think we should eat now, what do you say?" She smiled and nodded, and they departed to their table. Suddenly Haruhi realized something. This was their first date. Haruhi's grin widened impossibly and she took Tamaki by surprise by grabbing him by the sleeve. Tamaki turned around quickly to see what she had to say, but instead he felt Haruhi's lips on his, sending her love toward him in passionate waves. Electricity seemed to strike through them and they soon parted for air. Tamaki smiled at her. "Now why did you do that?"

"Because," Haruhi started blushing. "I love you."

_**Me: So how's that for ya?**_

_**Fans: *Angry stampede***_

_**Me: Oh god...**_

_**See ya!**_


	13. Picnic and a Kidnapping

**_A Single Rose_**

**_Hi, guys! *Hiding in a corner* I realize I haven't posted for a month and... 7 days, but... I'm sorry! Don't hate me or my story because I'm an inconsistent writer! XD I'm now glad to bring you Chapter 13: A Picnic and a Kidnapping!_**

**_Haruhi: You... I realize i've been... 'angry' but..._**

**_Hikaru and Koaru: She killed off your dad and made Kyouya cry! Be angry!_**

**_Kyouya: I didn't cry!_**

**_Haruhi: Oh, yeah. I'm still angry! *Smacks Blue*_**

**_Hunny: Disclaimer: Not Blue-chan's, not mine, and not Tamaki's. It's Hatori Bisco's!_**

**_And now, let us get on to the story!_**

Tamaki froze for a moment, shocked. "I-I love you too!" He murmured, grinning happily. He pulled Haruhi into a tight hug and whispered into her ear. "I came to realize it recently, that I... I have always loved you..." He released her from his grip and stood back for a moment. "That's why from now on I swear to make you the happiest girl alive for as long as I live, even if you don't want me to!" Haruhi looked into his eyes. and smiled

"I-I'm glad that you are willing to protect my broken heart... I'm sure that, in time, I will be able to love you with all that I am, and make you as happy as you make me." She took his hand into her own. "Now lets go eat, I'm starving!" She pulled him towards their table and Tamaki started setting it up, grabbing paper plates and food and piling them up high with foods. Haruhi grinned as he handed her one, stacked high with fancy tuna and other assorted fish. She laughed when he pulled out a crab and commented on how 'crabtivating' it was. Happily, they talked about their favorite memories from the Host Club, all the way from their first meeting to Haruhi's carriage ride to catch him. They laughed at all of the fun they had, remembering all of the good times. Haruhi faltered when they got to the subject of her dad.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about him..." Tamaki smiled at her, and he sighed weakly.

"I do it's just... Painful. Every time I think of him I think of all the terrible times he pulled me through, and all the times I helped him overcome his own problems, and how... How even though he saved me all those times, in the end I couldn't protect him..." She looked down at the table, her eyes sad.

"But not Hunni-sempai could have avoided something like that. It doesn't matter who you are, or how strong you are, the world will still be a terrible place with terrible people, all we can do is try and look to the brighter side of the world. It's like the moon's cycle. You may not always see the bright side of it, and it may not be illuminating the night, but you'll always know that with time the brighter side will come out, and the darkness will fade..." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Even when the dark comes again, you should always remember the light is just around the corner, you just need to let time do it's magic."

"Tama... I have never heard you being so serious in my life, but... I'm glad you know exactly what I need when I need it. Every time I hear these healing words, the more I fall in love with you..." She let a tear fall. "I'm glad I can call you my friend, and I hope that, in time, we can become something more." Tamaki pulled her in for a kiss.

"I think it's safe to say you're my girlfriend, isn't it, my princess?" Haruhi smiled happily at his words.

"Yes, my prince."

_SceneChange_

The two finally arrived home, happily joking and teasing each other. After such a long day, Haruhi was glad to be back at the mansion. At her home. She had been skeptical about the house, worried that they'd kick her out very soon, but slowly became accustomed to the house, accepting that it was now, in fact, her house and home. The two parted ways after their talk, and Haruhi walked to her room, a skip to her step as she let her mind recap the day. She opened the door to her room happily, taking in the sight with a sense of comfort and peace. The first thing she noticed was that the window was open, next the state of her room, things thrown everywhere as if it were searched through, last was that a man had grabbed hold of her, covering her mouth with a sickly sweet smelling cloth as her vision faded into black.

_'Tamaki, Save me...'_

_SceneChange_

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Slowly, her memory came back to her, and she tried to call out for help, to no avail. Her mouth was gagged. Her eyes widened and she struggled, realizing too that her hands and feet were bound as well, making any try at escape futile. She heard a door nearby open and close, then the one in front of her did the same. A woman stood before her. One that she knew very well.

"You better be worth my time... Haruhi. If you aren't... Well, let's just say it didn't end well when your father when he didn't answer my questions."

Before her stood none other than Renge, the Host Club manager who had always been so nice. Well, almost always.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry! I had a case of the writers block, then my iPod failed on me and I lost all my drafts, then I got sick! I'm so sorry! I finally told myself 'Sit down and don't get back up until you have another chapter written.' so here it is. It took me nearly two hours to write, so my back hurts. Time to grab an ice pack! Anyway, I'm so sorry, and I'f I ever stop posting for a month, start yelling at me! It gives me the encouragement to write another chapter, in a weird way. Anyway,**_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
